community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
G.I. Jeff
Plot End tag Recurring themes Continuity *'Previously': **In the cartoon world of Greendale, a "Fat Dog For Midterms Dance" poster references the Season Five episode "Analysis of Cork-Based Networking" while a poster promoting the band "Some Worries" references the Season One episode "Home Economics" **Abed mentions the time he imagined the world was stop motion animated in the Season Two episode "Abed's Uncontrollable Christmas" *'Replay': This episode has the same basic plot of "Abed's Uncontrollable Christmas" with a character refusing to accept reality by imaging himself in a cartoon world. It was also written by the same person, Dino Stamatopoulos, although Stamatopoulos has said that the episode as aired was mainly written by Dan Harmon. *'School supplies': The fine scotch Pierce bequeathed to Jeff in "Cooperative Polygraphy" can be seen on Jeff's desk. It can be assumed that this is the fifth of scotch he drank when he downed the Korean pills. *'Familiar faces': A number of cameos from the G.I.Joe franchise makes an appearance. These include... **Joes: Flint, Scarlet, Duke, Roadblock, Snake-Eyes, Lady Jaye **Cobra: Destro, Cobra Commander, Zartan, Baroness, Storm Shadow. *'Discontinuity': This episode retcons Jeff's age. It is possible he was lying the entire time, however this revalation conflicts with information in previous episodes as well as statements Community creator Dan Harmon had made about Jeff's age. **"The Art of Discourse": Jeff is called "35" by Mark Cahill in 2010 and doesn't dispute it. This would later be contradicted. **"Early 21st Century Romanticism": In 2011, Ben Chang steals Jeff's drivers license which clearly says "November 21, 1971" (this is actor Joel McHale's birthdate). On DVD commentaries for this episode and also in a tweet to a fan, Harmon dismissed this as a production error and suggested that Jeff was several years younger than him or Joel. At the time McHale was 40 and Harmon was 38. **"Intro to Political Science": In 2011, a videotape of Jeff's audition for "The Real World: Seattle" is shown. Jeff says he was "like nineteen" when he recorded that tape. The Real World: Seattle premiered on June 16, 1998 and if it followed the production schedule of other Real World shows then it accepted audition tapes the previous year in 1997. This then suggests that Jeff was born around 1978. That put Jeff's age around 33-34 range back then and should make him 37-38 in 2014. Running gags *'Annie's Boobs': **Buzz-Kill mentions Tight Ship's cleavage to Flint. **Wingman states his appreciation of Tight Ship's rack. *'Catchphrase': **''"Yo Joe!"'' is used in this episode **''"I have three kids!"'' is repeatedly said by Three Kids **''"Knowing is half the battle"'' is spoken by Fourth Wall in the PSA end tag. *'Raging against the machine': Buzz-Kill gets off track when she starts rambling about her political views while trying to impart the lesson to be learned in the closing PSA. *'Attention students!': Vice Cobra Assistant Commander uses the Public Announcement system to alert the Cobra troops to Wingmans squad having infiltrated Greendale. Pop culture references *'Product placement': This episode has live action sequences done in 80's style commercials which features several real G.I.Joe products such as the Duke, Destro, Cobra Commander figures and vehicles like the HISS tank. Meta references *'Homage': This episode is an homage to the 1980's G.I.Joe cartoon and features not only a lot of the characters from the franchise but also the original voice actors. *'Background check': **A note can be seen on Jeff's desk in the G.I.Joe works which reads "Welcome to the club". This references that Jeff at this point Is on the verge of dying and joining Pierce in the afterlife. **Community fandom artist Jujujulieta (Julieta Colás) is acknowledged in this episode on a poster in the background reading "Vote 4 Julieta." It can be seen HERE. **In the end tag PSA, the rock the buys are graffitiing has the words "HARMON SUCKS!" painted on it referencing the Community creator Dan Harmon and possibly a Community fansite dedicated to the show. *'IRL': **Ben Chang says he feels like he is Korean. The actor who plays him, Ken Jeong is Korean. **Abed jokes that he's 38 years old. Danny Pudi was 35 at the time of taping. *'Résumé': Rob Schrab, creator of "Scud: The Disposable Assassin" comic", directed this episode. Scud appears in the audience when Wingman and his squad are facing the disciplinary committee. *'Use your allusion': The G.I.Joe character "Sleep Apnea" resembles Community creator Dan Harmon who also provides the characters voice. *'Up against the wall': Abed mentions that Jeff shouldn't care about his age since he is still in the 18 to 49 range which is still viable. This is a reference to the 18 to 49 demographic for TV shows which appeal to advertisers and sponsors. Production Behind the scenes Trivia Director Rob Schrab and Community creator Dan Harmon are real life friends and long time collaborators. While finishing up work on this episode together they had a friendly twitter feud leading up to its premiere. This feud culminated with Harmon getting Jon Kimmel ( the G.I.Joe theme singer for this episode ) to sing a parody song about Rob which can be heard HERE (Warning, NSFW). Gallery Commercial Promotional photos 5X11_Promo_pic1.png 5X11_EW_exclusive_promopic1.jpg 5X11_EW_exclusive_promopic2.jpg 5X11_EW_exclusive_promopic3.jpg External links 'Community': Details on the 'G.I. Jeff' animated episode -- FIRST LOOK Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes